hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 74
The twenty-second episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-fourth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on August 20, 2010. It continues the adaptation of The Anglo-Japanese Alliance. Plot Summary The Anglo-Japanese Alliance has been formed The narrator recaps England's attempt to make friends. England is then shown standing in a field, picking up from where the post-credit teaser from the previous episode left off. Japan comes running up to him and apologizes for arriving so late. England wonders if Japan has allied with Russia and states that he doesn't want to hear any "farewell". Japan explains that his boss went to ally with Russia on his own, while he (Japan) wants to actually be allies with England. A surprised England says that he feels the same, while Japan remarks that they'll make the alliance "tomorrow". The two smile at each other, but England then becomes flustered and insists that he's only making the alliance for his own sake, not Japan's. Japan watches England flail about in frustration, thinking to himself about how "blunt" England is. We formed an alliance The narrator explains that as England didn't want Japan to ally with Russia, he worked as swiftly as possible to seal their alliance. England's informant remarks on the alliance, while England explains that he could use it for the time being. He then expresses delight in closing France's harbors and his own ban on coal exportation to Russia, and adds that with Japan's intelligence and profitable products, he can take over the world. Meanwhile, France thinks to himself about how he's suffered from damage, and remarks on how he hates England. The narrator then goes into an explanation of England's strategy against Russia: By getting in France's way of negotiations with Russia, he and Japan were at an advantage when information about Russia's weaknesses leaked out. Russia's allies from the Triple Alliance are also depicted in the footnote: Italy, Germany, and Austria. The narrator adds that England is an amazing "pirate gentleman". Post-Credits Teaser: A little after the alliance... England and Japan watch two men speaking in English. Japan wonders if he should learn the language too, while England offers to teach him it. England then holds up a pen for the first lesson, and states what is in English. Japan asks if "is" would be an English equivalent to "wa", to which England answers that it would be something similar. After writing down some sentences, Japan then asks England if he's using the word correctly. England takes a look at Japan's notebook and finds a series of sentences reading things such as "America is a moron" and "America is an idiot". England asks Japan if he happens to have a grudge, though Japan denies such a thing. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *England/UK *Japan *France *Russia (non-speaking cameo) *Italy (non-speaking) *Germany (non-speaking) *Austria (non-speaking) *Englishman *Two men speaking in English Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Englishman: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of England's face. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates Category:Anime